


все собаки попадают в рай

by marshall_line



Series: 52/52 [27]
Category: Rainbow (Band), TWICE (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, cat!Jessica
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 00:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: но я-то кошка, мне это не светит #чонкимсон





	1. о том, как сложно быть кошкой, когда у тебя есть жена и дочка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wastedyouthenterthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedyouthenterthevoid/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> тэён делала вид, что её это больше не волновало (она всегда отлично себе лгала обо всём на свете).

— мам, иди сюда!

— что уже не так, чеёни?

— у меня на подоконнике кошка!

последнего слова тэён хватило, чтобы сорваться с места и полететь в комнату к чеён. кошка, конечно, была рыжая, большая, красивая, очень пушистая. кошатницы не смогли бы ею налюбоваться никогда; у тэён же когда-то была собака, так что ей всё равно. хотя дело не в этом.

тэён смотрела на кошку, кошка смотрела на неё.

чеён всё порывалась её погладить, но тэён держала её за руку и не пускала.

— чеёни, вытри посуду.

— но мам—

— сон чеён.

— уже на кухне.

стоило чеён выйти, как тэён заговорила с этим комком шерсти:

— я же просила не появляться в подобном виде, тем более у чеён в комнате. ты всё равно должна была её сегодня забрать на выходные к себе. для чего вообще—

кошка махнула хвостом — и превратилась в джессику.

— тэён, послушай—

— нет, нет и нет.

не то чтобы тэён очень сильно смущал вид голой джессики в комнате их дочери, но всё же. тэён совершенно не хотелось видеть её здесь.

— а теперь ты уйдёшь тем же путём, что и пришла.

— но тэён—

— и вернёшься забрать чеён по-человечески.

— то есть, по-твоему, я не человек.

— ты чёртова кошка.

от этих слов джессику передёрнуло, но она просто кивнула. через пару секунд на тэён снова смотрела рыжая кошка. опечаленными глазами. джессика запрыгнула на подоконник обратно и пролезла через открытое окно. когда она скрылась из виду, тэён выдохнула. наблюдать за превращениями своей уже почти что бывшей жены было каждый раз чем-то настолько странным, что тэён, наверное, никогда бы к этому не привыкла.

 

около часа дня в дверь позвонили.

на пороге уже была джессика-человек.

— мама джей!

— чеёни!

от того, как крепко они друг друга обняли, тэён чуть не сломало пополам.

— давай собирайся, а мы пока с мамой тэ поговорим.

— вы больше не разводитесь?

джессика ничего ей не ответила; чеён было не десять лет и не пятнадцать, но она всё равно оставалась их маленькой девочкой. родители никогда не хотят, чтобы их дети вырастали. отпустить их в мир означало отпустить от себя часть жизни. ни джессика, ни тэён к этому не были готовы, но у чеёни взрослеть и уходить в планах не было. 

чеён поспешила в комнату за сумкой; джессика всё ещё стояла в коридоре; тэён просто её никуда и не пускала. они смотрели друг на друга в упор, как и пару часов назад. тэён пыталась понять, что она и когда упустила; джессика же выглядела как побитая больная кошка. как иронично.

— тэён.

— мне нечего тебе сказать.

— и вообще не будет что?

джессика не добавила: опять.

— ты тоже мне много чего не рассказывала.

— а теперь ты не даёшь мне—

— это ни к чему уже не приведёт.

— тэ—

— ты подписала бумаги на развод или нет?

— ты же знаешь, что я этого не хочу.

— а скрывать от меня всю жизнь, что ты кошка, ты хотела, да?

— тэён—

— неважно. привезёшь чеён во вторник.

у джессики был уставший разочарованный во всём взгляд; она словно не спала последние пару дней вообще; тэён делала вид, что её это больше не волновало (она всегда отлично себе лгала обо всём на свете). тэён не горела желанием вести разговор дальше; ей хотелось только побыстрее закрыть за джессикой дверь и вернуться к работе. и забыть, что её жена, блять, кошка. это не получалось ни в первую неделю, ни во вторую, ни тем более сейчас. когда всё будет наконец-то проще, а?

приход чеён разрядил обстановку.

джессика сразу же просияла.

тэён показалось, что у неё самой внутри что-то просияло, но она от этого отмахнулась. чеён на прощанье поцеловала её в щёку и выбежала на улицу к машине. джессика не знала, куда себя деть; она ведь раньше тоже целовала тэён перед уходом, а теперь—

— до вторника?

— до вторника.

тэён закрыла дверь.

легче ей не стало.

 

в общем, история джессики была простой: однажды она проснулась на подоконнике — и оказалась кошкой. тогда ей было лет десять — и это было потрясающе, хотя, если честно, джессика больше любила собак. все женщины в их семье были кошками; кто-то превращался при рождении или намного позже, как джессика, или не превращался вообще, как сучжон.

быть кошкой не доставляло джессике проблем.

ни когда она была маленькой, ни когда она была айдолом.

чем старше она становилась, тем реже превращалась. разве что во сне. было бы непросто объяснить, откуда везде столько шерсти, если ни у кого кошки-то не было. до поры до времени, конечно.

джессика не знала, почему скрывала ото всех, кто её окружал, что она была не только человеком. не то чтобы она придавала этому значения. в ней ничего кошачьего, кроме завёрнутых вниз кончиков ушей, не было.

мама просила не говорить — и джессика не говорила.

никому и никогда.

чем, наверное, всё же усложнила себе жизнь.

даже когда у них с тэён всё получилось, когда появилась малышка чеён, джессика думала, что разницы никакой нет. подумаешь, кошка она или нет — что с того? что это даст, если кто-то узнает? как же она ошибалась.

это был её главный секрет — и она его не хотела.

он разрушил её семью, которую она строила целую вечность, за один вечер.

 

они ехали с чеён к их съёмному домику на пляже; чеён рассказывала про свои успехи; джессика слушала её так, словно не слышала чеён уже год или около того. слёзы как-то сами рвались наружу — и джессика с трудом их сдерживала. что от чеён скрыть было невозможно.

— мам.

— да, чеёни?

— почему вы с мамой тэ расходитесь? вы мне так этого и не объяснили. я всё пойму, если скажешь, правда-правда.

джессика сделала глубокий вдох.

им оставалось ехать ещё с полчаса.

лучше бы они включили музыку и пели всю дорогу; джессика очень по этому скучала; она много по чему скучала; тэён упорно от неё отгораживалась. хотя вряд ли это приносило результаты. у них был один круг друзей, как и много лет назад; у них всё было на двоих. в конце концов семейная жизнь этому способствовала. порой джессике хотелось, чтобы причина их развода была банальной, а не потому что она, боже, кошка.

— тэён считает, что я ей изменила.

— а ты изменила?

— я бы никогда не смогла этого сделать.

время, когда джессика пыталась любить кого-то ещё, давно прошло. она бы ни кого и не смогла полюбить всё равно. тэён в её жизни была лишь одна.

а теперь не было и её.

— мам, можешь плакать. это не сделает тебя слабой. не передо мной.

джессика не плакала, но глаза у неё всё ещё были влажные.

как-нибудь она расскажет чеён, что произошло на самом деле, а пока что они ехали вперёд. их ждал дом, песок и море. оно наверняка было ещё холодным, но это ничего. джессика знала, как его согреть.

 

выходные прошли довольно быстро; во вторник, когда они вернулись, тэён не было дома, поэтому чеён уговорила джессику переночевать. она не могла отказать чеён. как вообще можно было сказать этому ребёнку нет, джессика не представляла. она приготовила им ужин из того, что было в холодильнике, а было не много. они долго ещё пересматривали старые дорамы, пока чеён не начала засыпать у джессики на плече. мам, спой что-нибудь, а. мне всегда нравились песни, которые ты пела мне перед сном.

их малышка всегда находила, чем растрогать джессику до глубины души.

и джессика, конечно, спела. первое, что пришло ей в голову.

кажется, это была одна из песен тэён. чья же ещё.

в итоге они заснули вместе на диване; джессика из-за стресса и развода перестала контролировать свои превращения во сне; нереально было следить за этим, когда в голове были только планы о том, как сберечь брак и найти способ поговорить с тэён нормально. поэтому чеён спала в обнимку с джессикой-кошкой, а не джессикой-человеком. почему-то снова делить себя надвое входило в привычку. хотя это должно было остаться в прошлом, когда она была в sm и была кем-то, кем не являлась. кем же она была теперь—

тэён обнаружила их утром.

она смотрела на них таких и не понимала, что чувствовала.

маленькая девочка со своей мамой-кошкой.

это почти что смешно.

но у тэён не было сил на смех и на слёзы тоже.

чеён не стоило видеть джессику в таком виде, по крайней мере сейчас или, может, вообще когда-либо в жизни, так что тэён взяла джессику на руки и отнесла в спальню. они обе с чеён всегда спали настолько крепко, что даже если бы их дом оказался в руинах, никто бы не проснулся.

только, кажется, он уже был в них. 

джессика в виде кошки была, тэён не знала, как описать, ещё более хрупкой, что ли. её можно было сломать в любой момент. тэён много лет делала именно это, а сейчас, смотря на неё, свернувшуюся в клубочек на той половине кровати, где она обычно спала, тэён была готова всё-таки разрыдаться. из-за этого секрета тэён перестала ей доверять.

из-за этого секрета всё пошло совсем не туда, куда могло.

а ещё могло, могло же.

иногда тэён думала, что это, может быть, действительно не имело значения, как говорила ей джессика. но для тэён имело — и она ничего не могла с этим поделать. она потянулась рукой к джессике, чтобы погладить её, но остановилась на полпути. нет, нет и нет. она не станет—

 

— чеёни ещё спит?

— да.

— ты завтракала?

— нет.

— а хочешь?

тэён кивнула, мешая уже растворившийся сахар в чашке по сотому, наверное, кругу. это был их первый совместный завтрак в этом году.

джессика готовила молча, ели они тоже молча, пока джессика не спросила:

— ты меня перенесла?

— да.

— обычно ты прогоняешь.

— вряд ли чеён этого бы хотела.

джессика согласилась; они по привычке мыли посуду вместе, хотя джессика не жила дома уже пару месяцев, это всё равно было на автомате. почти двадцать лет семейной жизни давали своё. чеён зашла на кухню как раз тогда, когда они закончили. она улыбнулась им так, как не улыбалась уже давно, поцеловала их обеих и включила чайник.

— есть будешь?

— нет, я у мины поем.

— когда ты последний раз ела не у мины?

чеён замялась и покраснела; джессика пихнула тэён локтем в бок (ну что ты от ребёнка хочешь) — и тэён пихнула её в ответ. это было настолько—

— я, пожалуй, пойду.

(больно)

— увидимся на следующих выходных?

— конечно, чеёни.

потом джессика ушла, обняв перед этим чеён и поцеловав её в макушку. чеён не хотела её отпускать, но пришлось. когда за джессикой закрылась дверь, она закрывалась слишком часто, чеён посмотрела на тэён заплаканными глазами. тэён поспешила обнять её и успокоить. кажется, она почти услышала её детское тоскливое: не расставайтесь.

тэён не могла ей ничего обещать.

 

на следующих выходных тэён привезла чеён к офису джессики сама; у неё было немного свободного времени; ей всё равно не мешало развеяться.

они прождали джессику где-то час, играя в крестики-нолики на телефоне. это почему-то дико напоминало тэён время, когда они точно так же с джессикой сидели и ждали, пока у чеён закончатся занятия в школе.

как всё-таки тяжело, когда абсолютно всё напоминает о чём-то важном.

хочешь ты того или нет.

джессика вышла из конференц-зала со своим менеджером; у неё в самом разгаре была подготовка к новой весенней коллекции. тэён, если честно, соскучилась по её везде разбросанным эскизам и кускам ткани.

чеён уже обнимала джессику, а когда она не.

что-то внутри тэён рвалось поступить так же.

— я сегодня без машины. пройдётесь со мной, а?

— с удовольствием! да, мам?

— д-да, чеёни.

они шли по улице; чеён между ними была как мостик, разве что больше за руки их не держала. всё же что-то она переросла, а. тэён почему-то хотелось, чтобы нет. так бы она снова, наверное, их обеих связала.

на джессике была белая блузка и старый полосатый пиджак поверх неё; тэён узнала бы его из тысячи; тэён не смотрела себе под ноги и не смотрела вперёд — только на джессику. у неё перехватывало дыхание. то ли от воспоминаний, то ли просто, боже, когда нет-то? сколько им было сейчас? за сорок? они знали друг друга всю жизнь, но вот джессика оказалась кошкой — и тэён не могла с этим смириться. она пыталась об этом не думать, хотя бы во время прогулки, но она была бы не собой, если бы не грузила себя чем-то ежесекундно. джессика улыбалась, болтая с чеён о том о сём.

тэён смотрела на неё и всё равно любила.

 

— ты живёшь с джекён?

— мне больше негде.

тэён не собиралась задерживаться; сталкиваться с джекён после того вечера у неё в планах не было; стены этого места на неё давили и давили, и давили. она и так была не особо выше своей дочери, а здесь она уменьшалась в раза три-четыре. чеён уже скрылась в глубине квартиры; они стояли у порога и молчали. так казалось, что никаких проблем не было.

что джессика была джессикой, а тэён просто дурой.

не то чтобы с годами что-то изменилось, ну кроме—

— тэён, мы—

— нам не о чем говорить.

— нам есть о чём — и мы поговорим, ведь я ни за что в жизни не подпишу те бумаги. не из-за чеён, а из-за нас с тобой, я—

— мы учились говорить друг с другом на протяжении всей жизни, но ты ни разу не сказала мне правду о себе.

тэён умела задеть за живое.

она много лет пела о расставаниях.

может, в этот раз она пела последнюю такую песню.

 

джессике не нравилось вспоминать, каким образом тэён узнала, что она кошка. она задержалась у джекён допоздна; они очень долго обсуждали новую коллекцию, делая наброски; джекён предложила остаться, потому что джессике надо было ехать в другой конец города, а завтра и так в офис. их отношения со временем наладились в чисто дружеские и параллельно рабочие. джессика никогда не жалела, что взяла джекён к себе в партнёры. она ведь тоже была творческий личностью и всё такое. тэён, правда, продолжала ревновать джессику к ней, что было вполне привычным и ожидаемым. джессика не придавала этому значения так же, как и тому, что она, в общем-то, не совсем человек. она была самой собой. кошка или человек — она была джессикой чон суён, а всё остальное? неважно.

но так думала только джессика.

в голове у тэён всегда творилось чёрте что.

и она отнеслась к её секрету как к катастрофе.

джессика помнила как сейчас: она заснула у джекён на диване, превратившись в кошку, потому что так ей больше нравилось спать. джекён же об этом узнала когда-то очень давно, совершенно случайно, когда они ещё пробовали встречаться. и не удивилась: джессика, у меня дома лишь собака, откуда ещё здесь взяться кошачьей шерсти, если не от тебя?

тэён приехала к ним среди ночи.

не из-за ревности или переживаний, или по другой причине. она всегда объясняла это простыми словами: мне надо быть там, где есть ты.

и вот она была.

— за тобой тэён приехала!

джессика просыпалась моментально только когда слышала знакомое имя. наверное, именно это и потянуло за собой цепочку недоразумений, а в последствии и к разводу. потому что тэён зашла в гостиную и увидела джессику, уже превратившуюся обратно в человека, которая наспех натягивала на себя вещи. даже дурак понял бы, что это значит, но это не значило ничего. тэён таращилась то на джессику, то на джекён.

— вы—

— мы не! упаси господи, тэён-а!

— н-но э-это—

— тэнгу, я сейчас всё объясню.

— что ты мне объяснишь—

— я кошка.

и джессика превратилась в неё снова; покрутилась на месте, повиляла хвостом, мурлыкнула. джекён хлопнула в ладоши от умиления, а тэён стояла с открытым ртом. не то чтобы она не верила в сверхъестественное—

— джекён знала?

— да.

— а я — нет.

— тэён—

— она знала, а я — нет.

вот почему тэён считала это изменой.

вот почему сейчас они были в одном шаге от развода.

джессика часто думала, что было бы, если бы тэён знала всё с самого начала: было бы всё по-прежнему или не было бы ничего? очень много разных бесполезных _бы_. они уже прожили жизнь без них.

они вырастили дочку.

вместе.

куда делось это _вместе_ , а?

 

через пару дней у тэён день рождения; они всегда уезжали куда-нибудь в начале марта и возвращались только в конце апреля (это надо было вам родиться в один месяц? ну извините); в этот раз тэён, скорей всего, закроется у себя в студии и будет писать песни для своих артистов. что ещё она могла бы делать? их дни рождения были их особенным способом друг с другом общаться, когда они были в одной группе, но больше не могли найти общий язык. спустя столько лет это повторялось, по другой, правда, причине.

тэён ждала от джессики бумаг на развод и облегчения.

джессика не знала, чего ждать ей.

 

тэён действительно закрылась в студии. она когда-то принадлежала джессике, но она отдала её тэён, когда та основала свой лэйбл. это было их место: они писали там песни, праздновали едва ли не все существующие праздники, водили туда чеён. расстаться со студией как расстаться с джессикой. что, в общем-то, она пыталась сделать целых полгода.

и на самом деле безуспешно.

тэён отключила телефон, чтобы её никто не трогал и никто не поздравлял.

тэён просто. отключилась вообще.

она лежала на потрёпанном чёрном диване и смотрела в потолок, подкидывала старый мячик, который остался от джинджера. тэён ничего не хотелось совершенно. только, может, закрыть глаза и обо всём забыть.

а потом к ней постучались.

мало кто знал об этом месте, тэён могла пересчитать их на пальцах одной руки, что она сейчас и делала. она не спешила кого-то сюда впускать.

это её день и неважно, что он в итоге отвратительно одинокий.

постукивание прекратилось — и тэён расслабилась.

но через минуту дверь открылась будто сама. тэён поднялась с дивана и увидела чеёни с тортом; у неё в ногах крутилась кошка (мам, она за мной увязалась, когда я сюда приехала, ты же не против, а?). конечно это была джессика. других таких, скорей всего, не было нигде и никогда.

— мам, с днём рождения!

джессика только мяукнула. в человека она почему-то не превращалась.

тэён задула свечи и потянула чеён к себе в объятия. они стояли так на пороге довольно долго; тэён пыталась не плакать; джессика сидела рядом и смотрела на них снизу вверх. она не издавала больше никаких звуков.

словно не хотела портить собой момент.

тэён ела торт; чеён пыталась играть на барабанах; джессика лежала возле тэён на диване, положив голову на передние лапы. даже в виде кошки она выглядела до безумия уставшей. тэён изредка на неё поглядывала, а после всё же сдалась и начала её гладить. джессика мгновенно заурчала.

у тэён внутри что-то зашевелилось.

такое старое, тёплое и родное.

эта кошка была джессикой, джессика была кошкой. они не были двумя разными существами на самом деле. это всё ещё была только её джессика.

даже если у тэён в голове, в её бесконечном дурдоме, это никак не укладывалось. а могло ли?

— мам, я выйду ненадолго, мне мина звонит.

— чего тебе выходить? говори с ней здесь.

— я не буду говорить здесь с миной.

— иди-иди тогда, джульетта. 

— ну, мам!

тэён закатила глаза. чеён вышла — и они с джессикой остались одни. джессика всё ещё урчала, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. тэён бы что-то сказать, но она молчала. джессика забралась ей на колени, свернулась клубком и смотрела на тэён этими печальными карими глазами, от которых плакать хотелось больше, чем от всего остального. она погладила джессику по голове. это казалось самым правильным решением. что было плохого в том, что её жена — кошка? в общем-то, ничего. но тэён вряд ли просто возьмёт и смирится с тем фактом, что джессика от неё это настолько долго скрывала. у них было так много песен про секреты и вот он. настоящий.

— мне было так больно, джессика, оттого, что ты не поделилась со мной этим. так больно, господи. почему ты не сказала хотя бы когда родилась чеёни? почему ты считала это всё таким пустяком? ну почему?

тэён уткнулась лицом в джессику, потому что если она скажет что-то ещё — она заплачет. тэён очень старалась этого не допустить. но слёзы просто так не сдержишь — и тэён всё плакала и плакала. и не заметила, как её уже обнимали руки джессики. она прижимала её к себе и молчала.

а потом тэён услышала: прости меня.

наше с тобой счастье было куда важнее, чем мой большой секрет.

и тэён от неё отпрянула.

человеческие глаза джессики смотрели на неё точно так же, как и кошачьи. они не менялись совершенно. это доказывало, что джессика всегда была джессикой. в шерсти или без неё. она была. собой. и тэён так сильно хотелось в это верить, и тэён ведь загадала именно это, когда задула свечи.

— господи, оденься, чеён вернётся и не то подумает.

— здесь ещё есть мои вещи?

— конечно.

хотя, когда джессика направилась к тумбочке, виляя при этом хвостом, которого в этой форме нет, тэён подумала, что вещи ей не нужны.

чеён вернулась будто в мгновение ока. почему-то дико красная. тэён не сильно хотела сейчас знать, о чём они с миной говорили.

— мама джей? мама джей!

всего на один день тэён не надо было делать вид, что всё хорошо.

 

— я заберу чеён как обычно, да?

— да.

джессика уже сделала шаг к выходу, как тэён её остановила:

— ты ещё не подписала бумаги?

— нет.

— не подписывай.

— не поняла?

— мне ещё много времени понадобится, чтобы всё обдумать и принять, но я больше не могу видеть, как чеён с тобой то уходит, то приходит.

— хорошо, я могу вообще не—

— оставайся.

— правда?

— правда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — мам, а ты знаешь, что мама тэ собака?
> 
> — …
> 
> — джессика, я всё объясню—
> 
> — ПОШЛА. ОТСЮДА. НАХУЙ!
> 
>  
> 
> чеён: как думаете, я кошка или собака
> 
> джихё: твои мамы курицы
> 
> мина: ты цыплёночек >\\\<
> 
> джихё: мина плиз чилл э бит
> 
> мина: извините
> 
> чеён: кудах
> 
> мина: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. о том, как сложно сказать дочке, что ты кошка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> самым главным было рассказать чеён о том, что она была кошкой. джессика не представляла, как это вообще сделать. ей проще было, конечно, спонтанно превратиться и объяснить уже потом.

самым главным было рассказать чеён о том, что она была кошкой. джессика не представляла, как это вообще сделать. ей проще было, конечно, спонтанно превратиться и объяснить уже потом. тэён её отговорила:

— зачем ребёнку такой шок, ещё бахнется в обморок — и ты будешь в истерике гонять по всему дому.

— давай не будем о плохом. где твои варианты, кстати?

лучше бы джессика её об этом не спрашивала, потому что мозг тэён выдал просто гениальную (нет) идею: чеёни, а давай заведём кошку! (ты, блять, издеваешься). и тэён тогда ей шепнула на ухо: мы заведём тебя. джессика не прокомментировала, как это на самом деле прозвучало, и согласилась почти сразу же. восторженных криков чеён ей было достаточно.

подумаешь, ей придётся превращаться в кошку чаще, чем она делала это раньше. ничего страшного (джессике было страшно, да). и тэён наконец-то смогла бы привыкнуть к ней такой. вроде бы одни плюсы, но джессика всё считала минусы каждый божий день.

ровно до того момента, как тэён взяла её на руки и внесла в комнату к чеён.

— с днём рождения, моя хорошая!

— та самая! рыжая!

— и как назовём?

— а как бы её мама джей назвала?

— в честь себя.

— серьёзно?

— нет, но я бы не удивилась.

— тогда пусть будет _мама джей_.

 

— чем ты недовольна?

— она назвала меня, маму джей, мамой джей.

— а что ты хотела? помнишь, у неё был зелёный попугайчик? она же называла его АЛЛИГАТОР. радуйся, что ты не аллигатор.

— утешила, спасибо.

— всегда пожалуйста, свитхарт.

от того, как тэён её иногда называла, джессике хотелось мурлыкать в любой форме. теперь она могла делать это постоянно, не думая, что подобное покажется странным. тэён постепенно приучала себя к джессике-кошке. давалось ей это с трудом, но порой она просто млела, стоило джессике уткнуться влажным кошачьим носом ей в ладони. шерсти от неё был целый эверест, но тэён с этим справлялась. даже купила для джессики специальную расчёску. джессика же первое время закатывала глаза, потому что я, может быть, кошка, но это не значит, что со мной надо нянчиться.

да, это говорила та самая джессика чон, которая урчала громче паровоза, когда тэён её расчёсывала. ты странная кошка, знаешь? знаю.

 

— я не собираюсь есть корм.

— и что я скажу чеён? мы купили гору корма, но твоя кошка — это твоя мама, поэтому мы эту гору выкинем нахуй?

— ты действительно хочешь, чтобы от меня на десять километров смердело этими сухарями? нет, спасибо, я почти готова подписать бумаги на—

— ладно-ладно.

— с чего ты вообще взяла, что я буду его есть?

— но ты же кошка, то есть ты джессика, но ты кошка, вернее джессика и—

— не перегружай мозг ни себе, ни мне.

— но нам же надо делать вид, что ты обыкновенная кошка.

— а я не обыкновенная?

— на что ты сейчас напрашиваешься?

— вообще-то, на честный ответ, но если—

— всё сложно? мне отчасти всё это нравится, но иногда я не могу осознать, что ты в любой момент можешь оказаться на четырёх лапах и завилять хвостом, и перестать говорить.

— хочешь, я вообще не буду превращаться?

— но ты же любишь спать в виде кошки.

тэён не добавила: у меня под боком.

— это ничего.

— это всё, джессика. тебя определённо это расстраивает. не надо идти на уступки, чтобы мне было комфортней. наш брак строится на другом.

— когда ты стала такой мудрой?

— хэзэ?

— беру свои слова обратно.

 

на самом деле джессика не могла привыкнуть к тому, что она почти всё время была кошкой больше, чем тэён. после выпуска новой коллекции джессика, слава богу, взяла длительный отпуск, чтобы играть этот спектакль перед чеён и дальше. вообще, это их сильнее друг от друга отдаляло. по сто раз на день превращаться (одеваться) туда-сюда у неё не получалось физически. её уже начинало подташнивать, поэтому она чаще ходила по дому, цокая коготками задних лап, пушистым комком, а не человеком. чеён всё, конечно, нравилось. её инстаграм был забит рыжими фотографиями: в основном джессикой на кофеварке у окна или ею же в куче одеял в их спальне. это правда было дико мило и всё такое, но—

— утибозе, чеёни, смотри, как мама джей подняла лапки.

— мам, сделай всё, чтоб она оставалась в таком положении подольше, я сейчас прилечу с телефоном.

— только бегом.

джессика очень старалась не двигаться; у неё уже затекло её маленькое тельце; она смотрела на тэён совершенно тупым взглядом, потому что она ничего не соображала, когда делала такие чисто кошачьи вещи. когда фотосессия закончилась, джессика поспешила удалиться.

чем дольше всё это продолжалось, тем тяжелей ей было. то есть она всегда была кошкой и так, но всё же свободной? ей не надо было прикидываться животным: она была кошкой, кошка была ею — всё просто. почему от всего этого почти что реального театра джессике было не по себе, а? она опять играла две роли — и, конечно, справлялась с ними на пять с плюсом, но это совсем не то, чего она хотела. по крайней мере их брак был в целости и сохранности. за него джессика не беспокоилась.

 

— признай, тебе нравится, когда я глажу тебя и чешу за ушком.

— это уже какой-то кошачий фетиш.

— а вдруг.

— я этого не слышала.

— ну, джессика.

— так теперь я _джессика_ , а не _госпиданачкибоженачки_ или что вы там ещё с чеён плетёте вместо моего имени?

— но это мило. ты милая.

— тэён, мне уже сорок шесть, какое из меня _УТИБОЗЕ?_

— очень даже.

— этого я тоже не слышала.

а потом тэён сказала:

— когда ты будешь готова открыть свой секрет чеён сама, я буду рядом в тот момент и поддержу тебя, если чеён не поймёт. 

я всё равно буду рядом с тобой всегда. кошка ты или нет, ты остаёшься моей джессикой, нашей с чеён джессикой. всё в порядке, правда, даже если мне порой так тяжело охватить всё сразу, но ты верь мне, как я верю тебе сейчас, свитхарт—

— вот это уже лучше, чем утибозе.

— у кого ты научилась портить такие моменты?

— у тебя, жопа.

— НУ, ДЖЕССИКА.

— а теперь погладить меня :3

— я просто алжпДАЛПДВАПОЛДАВОП—

— моё мяуканье и то понятней.

 

джессика ещё где-то с месяц собиралась с духом, наслаждаясь при этом ленивой жизнью, лёжа с утра до вечера на всех поверхностях в их доме. тэён и чеён делали то же самое, так что всё было отлично. джессика всегда сидела у кого-нибудь из них на коленях и урчала, урчала, урчала, потому что она была неимоверно? счастлива? она не могла определить своё состояние, но оно было близкое именно к счастью.

она успела даже привыкнуть к сюсюканьям (то есть когда чеён тебя называет утибозей, то ладно, а когда я, так сразу нет? ей можно. НУ ПОЧЕМУ МНЕ НЕЛЬЗЯ. мы уже слишком для этого старые. вот через секунду чеёни назовёт тебя какой-нибудь сюсей — и ты заурчишь, а меня ты будешь за это кусать и царапать. всё-то ты знаешь, а когда я, кстати, тебя не) и вообще ко всему. они заново учились вместе жить; чеён больше не спрашивала, разводились они с мамой тэ или нет, хотя наверняка об этом думала. а джессика — нет. она впервые, кажется, была довольна всем.

ведь тэён ежедневно носила её на руках.

джессика до этого потратила целых двадцать лет впустую.

— у нас впереди ещё двадцать, чтобы наверстать.

— а ты этого хочешь?

— хочу.

 

они с тэён накануне дня икс репетировали речь и превращения столько раз, что под конец вечера у джессики уже кружилась голова, а тэён просто впечаталась намертво в диван. джессика носилась по комнате абсолютно голая, повторяя то, что она должна была сказать чеён. это, вообще-то, сильно утомляло.

— джессика, остановись.

— джессика, хватит.

— джессика, ГОЛУБЬ.

— это сейчас серьёзно было?

— зато подействовало.

— я тебя ненавижу.

— ты меня любишь.

джессика, конечно, закатила глаза, что-то пробормотала себе под нос и принялась наконец-то одеваться. тэён несколько часов созерцала её без одежды не для того, чтобы вот так закончить этот день.

— иди сюда.

— что?

— почешу за ушком.

— я не буду опять превращаться—

— тебе не обязательно.

— _ох_.

— да, джессика, _ох_.

 

— чеёни, нам надо поговорить.

— подождите, в прошлый раз вы с такими лицами обсуждали со мной безопасный секс, что, между прочим, меня травмировало.

— мы не будем говорить про секс.

— СЛАВА БОГУ.

— мы с тэён—

— вы не разводитесь?

— мы не разводимся.

— УРА.

и чеён в этот раз обняла их обеих, и они обняли её в ответ; джессика была на грани слёз, хотя главное не сказала до сих пор. хватит ли ей всё-таки духу, кто знает. поэтому она отпрянула от чеён и начала:

— есть кое-что важное, что тебе стоит узнать.

— у меня есть ещё одна мама?

— КАК ТЕБЕ ВООБЩЕ ТАКОЕ В ГОЛОВУ ПРИШЛО?

— я бы не удивилась—

— так, не сбивайте меня обе!

— просто покажи ей, джессика.

вся речь коту под хвост. вот именно ему и под хвост. 

джессика на глазах у чеён превратилась в их же рыжую кошку, потопталась лапами на месте (тэён называла это _мама джей месит тесто_ ), упала на спину, кувыркнулась и помахала хвостом. тэён наблюдала за этим с таким умилением, что щёки у неё, наверное, уже треснули. да, этой женщине-кошке было сорок шесть — и она громко заурчала, когда тэён погладила её по голове. чеён, конечно, сидела с открытым ртом. джессика же превратилась обратно в себя; тэён сразу накинула на неё заранее приготовленный плед. ну хоть что-то из их сценария прошло как надо.

— чеёни, я кош—

— Я ЗНАЛА.

— ЧТО, БЛЯТЬ—

— тэён, не выражайся при ребёнке.

— мне мина рассказывала о своих соседях в токио. у них в семье были люди-кошки. я сложила дважды два — и получилось четыре. МАМ, ТЫ КОШКА, ЭТО ТАК КЛАССНО!

— _блятьпиздец_ —

— и кто мне только что говорил не выражаться?

джессика почему-то была настолько шокирована реакцией чеён, что не понимала, куда себя деть; джессика смотрела то на дочку, то на тэён, а потом убежала в виде кошки в сторону балкона, испугавшись всего на свете.

— джессика, чего ты—

— мам, иди за ней.

и тэён пошла.

 

джессика сидела на стуле, уткнувшись в свои колени; тэён накинула ей на плечи тот самый плед, такой же старый, как и её полосатый пиджак, правда, со звёздами, а не полосами; они сидели молча. у тэён не находилось слов; всё же было хорошо, почему джессика вот так убежала от них.

джессика ответила сама:

— реакция, вернее знание нашей чеён доказало мне, что если бы я сказала об этом раньше, было бы по-другому. мы бы даже не оказались тогда в суде—

— дура ты, джессика чон.

— эй!

— ты же всегда учила меня не смотреть назад. это всё уже прошло, вот мы здесь — я и ты — и мы счастливы. я принимаю тебя как человека и как кошку каждый день. для чеён это правда не имеет значения и никогда не будет.

— когда ты стала такой мудрой?

— ты уже спрашивала.

— если ты сейчас ответишь хэзэ, я расцарапаю тебе лицо.

— тогда я просто скажу, что я люблю тебя.

джессика выдохнула: обними меня.

и тэён обняла.

— дуры мы несчастные.

— нет, теперь мы счастливые.

джессика обняла её в ответ только крепче, уткнулась носом ей в шею и прошептала совсем тихо: моё ты солнце, я тоже так сильно не перестаю тебя любить и никогда не перестану.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> чеён: МОЯ МАМА КОШКА
> 
> джихё: и кем это тебя делает
> 
> джихё: ты получается как котопёс только котоцып
> 
> мина: а мне нравится :3
> 
> джихё: тебе просто нравится чеён
> 
> _мина покинула беседу_
> 
> джихё: больше драмы


End file.
